Milo North
WORK IN PROGRESS AAA Milo North is an odd human who originated in Duskwood, notable for the complete lack of memory of a life as a human, and an instinctive ability to channel the same natural forces that Druids do, albeit in a savage, wild form reminiscent of the late Druids of the Pack. A wilful outcast of the Cenarian Circle, Milo wanders and works as his fickle whims takes him, often leaving behind messes and destruction in his wake. The Cenarian Circle's wariness is warrented, for the man bares no resemblance ot a human, mentally; within he is naught but a maelstrom of instincts of a dozen different beasts, with no true sense of self to martial them. That his insanity has cobbled together into some kind of equilibrium is impressive, but the creature only sees the world through a lens of his own satisfaction. Appearance History Milo's exact origins are unknown, but is discovery in the forbidding duskwood implies at least that he hails from that region, or one not far from there. Likewise, the complete lack of any human memory can be guessed as being the result of being infected while quite young, indeed, the alchemic solution that helps restore recent worgen to sanity had no effect. It was only several days after and mere hours later that he was instead found as a human, albeit a very large one in need of a shave. Language came back quickly enough, and druidic interests came into play when he took the shape of a bird and found people confused at how he did so. Many were curious as to the nature of the affliction that was the Druids of the Pack, those that would become the first worgen when the sythe of Elune strengthened the ferocity within them. The condition of the man they had found offered some interesting looks into a creature perhaps poised at the edge of those extremes. Indeed, when examination on the man named Milo by the Gilneans who found him began, they found he had no real sense of self; his mind shaped itself around the form it took, with the more traditionally worgen shape being a wellspring of perfectly innocent ferocity and desire. The man embodied and channeled the most vicious parts of the natural order without the tempering aspect of a civilized mind. He deflected offers to teach him the true druidic way, not able to comprehend the structured process they used where his power was so utterly wrapped inside him as to only be accessible by instinct. It wasn't like they could stop him from taking wing and out into the untamed wilderness of Kalimdor. and the druids who set out to study him for the most part were happy with that; with such a delicate equilibrium of contrasting savagries making up what constituted Milo's mind, how easy would it be to tip that balance and create just another deadly, awful beast? Maybe it was better he got lost and never found. Two years later, however, the man emerged from the jungles of Stranglethorn, more world worn and competent, and trailing a reputation for a love of brawling and a savage streak matched only by his own carnality. Mercenary work came easy, however. Kill this, find this thing, steal this other thing. The work itself didn't matter, he approached it all with the same crooked smile. Ability Milo is capable of instinctively harnessing the natural magics that druids wield, and as such courses with potent, living energy. However, without the conscious honing of true training, Milo is unable to explain how he does anything he does, much like someone could not explain how they move their arm. From his very first memory, his mere shape has been malleable to him. The druids who poked and prodded him theorized that a freak mingling of latant druidic skill, with the powerful natural magic of the worgen curse somehow caused him to have this instinctive ability. Milo has literally never devoted any thought to why he is able to do what he does, however. Shapeshifting Milo can take the shape of most animals he wishes, excepting those of exceptional size. He also has greater ability to shift into predatory animals, as they more closely match the aggressive miasma that makes up his mind. Each shape has it's own rough personality, as Milo's mind more conforms to the shape it's in. Healing While unable to channel the ability to heal at will, injury sparks a surge of magical energy that serves much the same purpose, closing the wound quickly. Far from unlimited, a couple serious wounds will completely exhaust the man in a fight, requiring him to remain quick on his feet. Likewise, immediately killing him will prevent this instinctive response from doing anything at all. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Cenarion Circle